Kidnapping
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Sequel to "The Meeting", Alter Doof and Platyborg are back, and when Doof is kidnapped can Perry rescue him? Will Alter Doof be upstaged by ANOTHER villian? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: A LONG Sequel and Kidnapping

**Authors Note: OMG U GUYZ! I MISSED YOU! How long has it been since 'The Meeting' ended? Like one day….NO MATTER! THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

**Alter Doof: But the story ended! **

**Yes, but now theres a sequel.**

**Alter Doof: But I don't wa-**

**Quiet! Now as I was saying, I WAS gonna start on another fic, but im stuck on it, soooo im gonna start with the sequel oh and just so u guys know, my stories aren't "original" I see movies and I think "Hey, Doof and Perry would be perfect for that" and that's how it goes, so before u guys start goin all "You stole that from this movie and blah blah blah blah blah" I KNOW but I DO however add random funny moments and my own dialogue and somewhat different from the movie I saw, btw u guys I don't know if u seen "Mulan 2" but remember that bridge scene from "The Meeting"? I got that from there…yeaaaa and this fic is actually a Doof/Perry version of a certain movie, im not gonna TELL you cuz a lot of scenes are the same and you'll already know what'll happen so if u figure it out then fine, send it to me in a message, don't scream it all over the reviews, im not saying you guys leave bad reviews, I haven't gotten ONE mean review AT ALL and that's awesome I love you guys! I'm just letting you guys know, I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN REDD! I DON'T EVEN OWN SANTA!**

**Santa: Ho ho ho!**

**SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN REPLACED!**

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 1

*3 weeks after the Meeting*

Everything went back to normal, the only thing that changed was that the boys knew Pery's secret and Doof knew about the boys, no one got their memories erased because Ferb threatened MM with a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise...and some Relish….no one really knows how that works...

Anyways...Perry would still go on his missions to thwart Dr D and then come home at the end of the day, they let Candace in on the secret too, i mean they had no choice, she was ALWAYS watching, like a freaking hawk or something...no offence Agent H...so one day when she walked in on the boys and Perry standing on two legs they just zapped her with the ray, it didnt do any harm, its not like she cared, they even let Vanessa in on it as well, everything was normal.

Or so it seemed...

It was late at night at D.E.I

Doof got up from his bed to get some water, thats when it hit him, hard...in the back of the head.

Darkness.

***Flynn-Fletchers House-Morning***

Phineas, Ferb and Perry were asleep when-

**Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh oh!**

Perry's spy watch went off.

Perry groaned.

Phineas and Ferb sat up in their beds.

Phineas rubbed his eyes.

"Could the ringtone be any more annoying?" Phineas groaned.

Ferb took out a radio and played it.

**Its Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!**

"Point taken Ferb"

Mm appeared on the screen.

"Uh oh Agent P, it seems your nemesis, Dr Doofenshmirtz, has been kidnapped, we don't know who or why, but it seems you have the day off, sooo try to have fun! Monogram Out"

The screen went blank.

"I wonder who kidnapped Dr D" Phineas said

Perry shrugged.

***Somewhere Else***

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Just grab his feet"

The cyborg struggled to do so.

"Your so weak" Alter Doof snapped.

"Its not my fault your fat!"

"Am not!"

"Yea you are!"

"Stop complaining and help me!"

"I'm trying!"

"Just stop! We're not getting anywhere!"

"Fine"

They both stopped.

Alter Doof's eyes widened.

"Hey wait a minute! Is this the sequel?"

"Yup"

"You said it would be a while!"

"Yes, yes I did"

"ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY!"

"So?"

"I already said I didn't wanna be apart of this!"

"Why don't you calm do-"

"NO! I will NOT calm down! I will continue!"

"Oh no…" Platyborg sighed.

"OH YEA!"

The kool aid guy burst through the wall.

"OH SO THE KOOL AID GUY IS REPLACING SANTA IN THIS? HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?"

Platyborg sighed.

This really was going to be a long Sequel.


	2. Chapter 2: Listing Culprits

**Authors Note: My stories are unoriginal and I own nothing, I don't even own the kool aid guy!**

**I HAD TO DO SOME SERIOUS RESEARCH FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Reviews: **

**veryloyalfan: this sequel is actually gonna be shorter…maybe less than 9 chapters, maybe idk, and as I said my stories are unoriginal so yea, didn't come from my brain, I gave you MAJOR sneak peeks, not even sneak peeks they were like more than sneak peaks….i don't even know what to call it…a preview? Nope it was more than that.**

**spkdog: Thanks**

**FrostShadowStar: Glad u like the Kool Aid Guy, and yes that is very true, glad u like it**

**Leopardlover1002: Well, you know me, always breaking the fourth wall, and yes, we should ALL watch out for Ferb…**

**Ferb: *holds up a jar of relish***

**OH MY GOD D:**

**Radar180: Glad ya like it.**

**Nomsworth: lol don't u hate it when that happens? Your drinking Kool Aid and the Kool Aid Guy crashes through your wall and your like WTF? xD**

**OMG U GUYS SUPER IMPORTANT! MY COUSIN MADE A FIC CALLED "The OWCA Christmas Party" We share a room, and its HILARIOUS she let me read the second chapter and its SUPER FUNNY, don't let the first chapter fool you! I really wanna know what happens next and she needs more reviews to write more and I REALLY wanna know what happens next! It would mean A LOT! So PLEASE all my fanfic friends out there, (that means you veryloyalfan!) Leopardlover1002 already did! It is explicit tho so yea! No slash or nothing tho! That gives me nightmares! ANYWAYS!**

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 2:

"To answer your question Doc, Santa is busy cuz its almost Christmas and we needed SOMEONE to replace him"

"So she picked the Kool Aid Man?" Alter Doof raised an eyebrow.

"Can we just get on with this? We already wasted a whole chapter because of you! See, your making it longer by arguing with the author, okay Doc?"

"Whatever, and stop calling me Doc! I'm your master and you will address me as such"

"Sure, whatever you say _master_"

"Now that's more like it"

Platyborg rolled his eye.

"What-_ever_"

***Flynn-Fletcher House***

"I still don't get who would want to kidnap Dr D" Phineas wondered.

Perry put on his translator.

"Too many people to count"

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Well, theres Rodney, that Evil Girl who can no longer feel love because of him, his brother Rodger, Dr Bloodpudding, Peter the Panda, Charlene because of the alimony checks, Dr Diminutive, Professor Poofenplotz, Mitch for trying to steal balloony, Balloony, Planty the Potted Plant, Giant Floating Baby Head, that baby alien, Jeremy for not paying his guitar lesson, The FireSide Girls he orders too many cupcakes, some ocelots, a spitzen hound named Only Son, a Goozim, Bobo the Rabbit, some bees, Huge Hands Hans, Professor Destructicon aka Kevin, Kevin the talking Zebra, Dr Loyd Wexler, Carl cuz of the whole Dr Coconut thing, Dr Gevaarlijk, Most Bratwurst vendors, light houses, whales, his old neighbor Kenny, Borris the Bully who used to kick sand in his face, Elizabeth the girl who dumped him for a whale, your mom, that crazy chick who wouldn't stop kissing me…she wanted me, Mike Tyson, Genies, Mr Fluffypants the kitten, His Great Uncle Fluffypants who never actually wore pants, Lawn Gnomes, that girl that kept stabbing him with a fork on his date, Agent W (the whale), Angry Corn People, Security guards at Googleplex Mall, Gelatin, Most Glue Factories, Agent Double 00, the cast from Lets All Dance Until We're Sick, that regular platypus in the zoo, most plants, Monkeys, The Badinka Dinks, People at that baby shower he went to, Aglets, Mary McGuffing Dolls, All Mimes, Meatloaf, the Condo next door to his building, dogs, Dr FeelBetter, All of Albania, a Visigoth named Alaric, a puppet that doomed him TWICE, Hello Kitty, Justin Bieber, Redd but he's not in this story, Santa, the Kool Aid Man, Carls cousin Dwayne and Chicago Joe"

"…wow…wait did you say my mom?"

"They dated in the 80's, it didn't end well"

"Well that's a relief…I guess…Chicago Joe?"

"It's a long story"

"Justin Bieber?"

"He parodied the song Baby in PS2wizard's fanfic Dr Doofenshmirtz's Greatest Parody Hits, but only cuz we made a bet and he lost"

"Um…Ok then?"

"Carls cousin Dwayne?"

"You gotta read the fic The OWCA Christmas Party"

"Wasn't that made by NattyMc's cousin?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"It was probably the puppet…"

"What?" Phineas stared at his pet like he was insane.

***Beep! Beep! Beep* **

Perry's spy watch beeped.

MM appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off Agent P but we have some information on Dr Doofenshmirtz's kidnapping, we tracked Doofenshmirtz and it appears he's being kept at a mysterious island in the middle of nowhere, we are sending you in for a rescue mission, we can schedule a jet for in the morning, we'll email you the details, so get a good night sleep Agent P and we'll see you at the airport in the morning"

The screen went blank.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Promise

**Authors Note: Sup u guys? Turns out I still own nothing and my story is still unoriginal….darn…I don't even own the relish!**

**Ferb: *Holds up relish***

**O.o**

**My cousin will be posting chapter 3 of her fic "The OWCA Christmas Party" and chapter 2 is up and if u don't read it and review I will have Ferb come after you with relish.**

**Ferb: *holds up relish***

**Man that's scary…**

**REVIEWS: **

**spkdog: haha thanks! Have some relish!**

**Leopardlover1002: Nope, it wasn't Kevin, he wants to set fire to the sun…I don't even know how that works…just like the relish.**

**Ferb: *holds up relish***

**STOP IT!**

**veryloyalfan: Yes, yes I have….relish.**

**Ferb: …..*Holds up relish***

**D:**

**WordNerb93: The fourth wall doesn't exist in this story, Ferb broke it….with relish.**

**Ferb: *Holds up relish***

…**.**

**FrostShadowStar: The barrier will now be broken with relish…by Ferb, HIT IT FERB!**

**Radar180: Yay! **

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS RELISH, PLEASE STAY SEATED WHILE THE ROLLERCOASTER IS IN MOTION…**

**YOU ALL SIGNED THE WAIVERS RIGHT?**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 3

"But Perry why can't we come?" Phineas pleaded.

Perry was packing his suitcase.

"It's too dangerous"

"We promise we'll be careful"

"Careful or not, its still dangerous and your not coming"

"We can take care of ourselves"

"I doubt you had any secret agent training"

"Well no…"

"That's what I thought"

"But I have Ferb" Phineas pointed at his brother who held a blowtorch, a jar of mayonnaise and some relish.

"…As scary as that is…your still not coming…"

"But why cant we-"

"I called Vanessa and she's on her way to watch you guys"

"A babysitter? We're not two Perry"

"Never said you were, your parents are out of town and Candace is sleeping over at Stacy's"

"But mom and dad trusted us to be alone, don't you trust us?"

"I trust the both of you with my life and I know you and I KNOW that you'll try to follow me, and that's why I called Vanessa to make sure you don't"

"You're good"

"I know"

"But what about-"

"Phineas, I'll be back soon I promise, now promise me you won't follow me"

"Perry I-"

"Promise me"

"Perry we-"

"Phineas…"

"We don't wanna loose you, that's why we wanna come, to help you if anything happens-"

"If you really wanna help me then you'll stay here out of harms way"

"But how will that-"

"If I know your safe, then I can focus and keep myself safe, understand?"

"I guess…"

"Now promise me"

"Perry…"

"Phineas, promise me"

"Perry-"

"Phineas, please!"

"Fine! I-"

"WE"

"WE, promise not to follow you"

"Good, Vanessa will be here soon, I have to go"

"Perry-"

"I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok" Phineas sniffed.

The platypus hugged the two boys.

"I should be back by tomorrow night, DON'T follow me"

The platypus left.

…..

Ferb spoke.

"We're gonna follow him right?"

"Yup"

"I'll pack"

**A/N: Boys, boys, boys, smh what did Perry just say? xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Kool Aid

**Authors Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! Here is my present to you….this chapter…isn't it awesome? Lol **

**Reviews:**

**Radar180: Wait is over!**

**veryloyalfan: haha yup**

**randomfictioner: I will NEVER stop MWAHAHAHAHA **

**Nomsworth: We will find out in future chapters cuz that gives me and idea! MWAHAHAHA! ive seen EVERY episode of Phineas and Ferb, im an expert, it depends if theres someone under the tree, if so you will hear AHHHHHHH! **

**Leopardlover1002: yay laughter!**

**WordNerb93: I NEVER kid about ANYTHING O.o …..naw jk xD**

**PS2wizard: No problem! Hey, I thought Dr D kidnapped you and MM? **

**Doof: Um…No I didn't…**

**Sure you didn't! **

**Aw man I forgot the man voice lady! Dangit! And the monster truck investors and pigeons! Dx oh well, thanks that list took A LOT of research on the Phineas and Ferb wikipedia…**

**PS2wizard: haha yup**

**FrostShadowStar: Sourcream huh? That gives me an idea….MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!**

**OH AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GERMAN PEOPLE OR ANYTHING! MY GRANDPA IS GERMAN! **

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 4

Doof woke up, he had a major pain in the back of his head, he was also hanging from his arms from the ceiling.

"Owww, where am I?"

"Hello other me"

"Other me? You kidnapped me?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to talk"

"You could have just called-"

"How come you haven't taken over the Tri State Area yet?"

"Well I-"

"It's the platypus isn't it?"

"What?"

"The platypus is too much for you, why didn't you just say so? We can get rid of him"

"WE aren't getting rid of anybody and YOU are not touching my nemesis"

"I don't get you"

Platyborg walked in.

"He doesn't want to hurt the platypus, jeez its not that hard"

"Well why not?"

"Their friends or something I don't know"

"Friends? What the- Platyborg?" He turned to look at the cyborg.

"What?"

"Are you drinking Kool Aid right now?"

"Yea"

"I told you not to!"

"Its just Kool Aid its not like I'm drinking alcohol or anything"

"I'd PREFER you drink alcohol than Kool Aid"

"And whys that?"

"Because-"

"OH YEA!"

The Kool Aid Guy burst through the wall.

"That's awesome" Platyborg grinned.

"That is NOT awesome! Someone has to fix that wall now!" Alter Doof said.

The Kool Aid Guy stood there.

"GET OUT!" Alt Doof yelled.

The Kool Aid guy left.

Platyborg frowned.

"Im gonna go make some more" Platyborg said as he went to the kitchen.

"If you make more, he's gonna come back!" Alt Doof called after him.

"That's the point, genius! Its always been my dream to chill with the Kool Aid Man" Platyborg called from down the hall.

Alter Doof sighed and went back to talking to his other self.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Doof asked.

"Nothing, I need SOMEONE to tell my evil plan to, its not like I can trap Platyborg and tell him my evil scheme like we used to, we're allies, that and he just doesn't care anymore…that and he stole my bike…"

Platyborg walked back in.

"Your not getting your bike back either"

Doof raised an eyebrow.

"What IS your evil plan anyway?"

"Its quite simple actually, since I cant take over this Dimension I might as well destroy it so I don't have to think about my failure here"

"So your gonna kill millions of people…just so you don't have to think about them?" Platyborg asked.

"Yep"

Platyborg laughed.

"Who do you think you are, Hitler?"

"GET OUT!" Alter Doof pointed to the door.

"Aren't you German?"

"NOW Platyborg!"

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm gonna make A LOT of Kool Aid now"

Platyborg walked out.

"So, what do you think of my plan?"

"You cant do that, you cant kill MILLIONS of people just so you don't have to think about them! What kind of monster are you?"

Platyborg stuck his head through the door.

"I can answer that!"

"PLATYBORG!" Alter Doof screamed as he threw a brick at the door.

Platyborg dodged it and went back to the kitchen.

"Stupid Cyborg" Alt Doof muttered.

"Well I have to go…I have a Dimension to destroy…and don't worry, I'll take good care of those kids…and the platypus" Alter Doof laughed as he exited the room.

Platyborg came in with a pitcher.

"Want some Kool Aid?"

Doof raised an eyebrow.

"What the-"

"OH YEA!"

The wall burst open.

"PLATYBORG!"


	5. Chapter 5: More Kidnapping! xD

**Authors Note: Sup u guys? I took a MAJOR U-turn with this chapter and it pretty much changes the whole story but…eh whatevz. Hope you all had a AWESOME Christmas, I did! It was epic! I got a Elmo Hoodie and Footy pajamas! Yea…this is awkward…**

**REVIEWS: **

**Radar180: and now you cant wait for the NEXT chapter!**

**Coolguyforever: Big Lots Exclamtion point huh? That gives me an idea…mwahahahaha!**

**Coolguyforever: It took A LOT of research to make that list…that and my memory.**

**veryloyalfan: lol**

**Coolguyforever: Yes, the relish is VERY scary**

**Coolguyforever: wow u reviewed a lot O.o haha**

**TurboFerbo: THE HORROR! D:**

**Leopardlover1002: ikr! He's so defiant! Chapter 6 explains why so stay tuned. **

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

The Meeting:Sequel: Chapter 5

"Good Luck Agent P" Perry heard Carl say as he got into the jet and headed to the cockpit.

It wasn't his first time flying a plane but he was nervous, but he didn't know why….eh, probably before flight sickness…whatever that was.

He sat in the pilot seat and he was off.

About 20 minutes later he heard a noise.

He put the plane on auto pilot and went to go check it out.

He didn't see anything but just then something hit him in the back of the head.

He fell forward and lifted his head up dizzily to look at his attacker.

No…it couldn't be…it just wasn't possible…

"Surprised to see me Agent P?"

Perry just shook his head in disbelief.

This couldn't be happening…how could-

His thoughts were interrupted by a painful kick to the face, he squealed in pain.

"Better get used to the pain, you'll be feeling a lot of it in the next 24 hours"

He received 3 stomps to the stomach and one more in the face.

At this point he was coughing up blood, as he layed on his back.

He felt dizzy and couldn't keep his eyes open.

He looked up at his attacker who held a type of gun, they fired.

Perry felt a sharp pain in his neck, which now had a dart in it.

He started to feel drowsy and could barely keep his eyes open.

He had to stay awake…

"Don't fight it…cmon, go to sleep"

No…must…stay awake…

The attacker fired the gun again and this time the dart hit him in the arm.

He struggled to get up and used one of the chairs in the passenger section to lift himself off the ground.

He could barely walk and held onto the walls to go to the cockpit…he had to send out an SOS signal.

The attacker followed slowly behind him.

By the time he got to the cockpit he was crawling on the floor.

Have to send…SOS…

He suddenly felt a shock of electricity go through him that made him scream.

He looked up.

His attacker now held a cattle prod…at least that's what he thought they were called…it was basically a blue stick with a tip that shot out electricity.

He turned around and looked at the control panel, looking for the button.

He spotted a big red button with SOS printed on it in big white letters.

He suddenly felt another burst of electricity go through him.

He felt like he would black out any second now.

He slammed his little teal fist on the button just as he got another burst of electricity from his attacker.

He looked up weakly at his attacker.

"Sweet Dreams"

He felt another burst of electricity.

He looked up at his attacker weakly as everything went black…

x-x-x-x

**OH LOOK MORE KIDNAPPING! XD**

**HOW LOVELY! **


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapper Revealed

**Authors Note: I cant believe NONE of you were able to figure out who the kidnapper is, NONE of you guessed right…haha you guys must have forgot about a specifiv person from the show, I mean I expected at least ONE of you to get it right, lol it just makes me laugh, oh and guess what u guys? I was gonna update this yesterday but aunt had a baby and we were in the hospital all day with no wifi…soooo yea, it's a boy btw his name is Owen (I wanted to name him Elijah) he is such a lil chubster, my aunt and the baby are coming home tomorrow, and in celebration I give you this chapter, we might go visit them today but idk, anyways, is it just me or are most of the Phineas and Ferb stories being updated are about the 2nd Dimension, Alter Doof and Platyborg? Idk…mine has some of it but not completely, either that or Phinebella stuff (which I usually never read) I've been reading 'Platyborgs Agent Predicament" by veryloyalfan which is an epic story btw, and…I cant think of anything else right now….so nevermind…I forget things very quickly…I feel my chapters are getting longer anyways…**

**Reviews:**

**Leopardlover1002: lol okayyyyyy…..**

**futureauthor13: NONE OF THEM SO HA! xD**

**skpdog: Good guess…but NO! **

**FrostShadowStar: Wouldn't that be considered stealing someone elses character? But anyways your WRONG! **

**EvilAntauri: You will find out momentarily, unless you skipped the Authors Note…then you probably already know by now…**

**RainbowMoon13: No one else gets kidnapped…and the Kool Aid guy will return…soon…mwahaha!**

**Nomsworth: WRONG! Kool Aid mustn't be used for EVIL! D:**

**veryloyalfan: I was waiting for you to review, ur the main reason I didn't update yesterday (that and the baby lol) I was waiting for you, lol I didn't want you to miss a chapter and be confused, its happened before, that's why I don't update too quickly, or else I would update every two days or so but anyways…**

**TIME TO FIND OUT WHO THE ATTACKER WAS AND WHY ALL OF YOU WERE WRONG! **

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL!**

**(I'll be visiting the new addition to the family later)**

**Peace you guys!**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 6: Kidnapper Revealed

Doofenshmirtz continued to hang from the wall by his arms…not like he had a choice, he was trying to think of a way to escape.

Platyborg stood guarding him.

"Hey Platyborg is there a way off this island?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me I've tried"

"Oh…Hey why are you so defiant?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really follow orders from the other me"

"So?"

"So, weren't you programmed to?"

"I _was_"

"Well what happened?"

"Well, after he kidnapped me…AGAIN, he tried to restore my old programming, but there was a glitch or something and now I have my own free will"

"How come he didn't fix it?"

"I wouldn't let him"

"Why don't you leave?"

"He gave me a choice"

"Which was…?"

"Lets just say I'd rather stay here and have my own free will than be a mindless zombie...and stay here"

"So either way you can't leave?"

"Nope"

"You said you tried to get off this island?"

"Not just this island, I've been trying to get away from you-know-who for a while now, this is just his hideout in this dimension, we still live in DEI back in our Dimension"

"What about the OWCA?"

"What about them?"

"Don't they try to get you back"

"Doofenshmirtz wouldn't LET them get me back, I'm like his prized possession"

"Wow"

"He won't let me go for ANYTHING, now he tries to take over the Tri State Area again, and I HAVE to help him and do what he says, its just whatever"

"So you just defy him and sabotage his plans"

"Most of the time"

"So…you think you can let me out of here?"

"I could, but like I said, theres NO way off this island, I'm not even aloud to leave, unless its with him, I cant go ANYWHERE unless its with him, I'm on a tight leash dude"

"But you fly off all the time"

"Yea but he has the Normbots follow me everywhere and I have a tracker in me that connects to a hand held device that he keeps in his pocket, like I said, TIGHT LEASH"

Just then Alt Doof walked in.

"Are you talking to the prisoner?" He asked.

"Nope-" Platyborg lied.

Platyborgs lie was interrupted by Doof.

"Yep"

"What were you guys talking about?" Alt Doof asked, facing his alter self.

Platyborg was behind Alter Doof, waving his hands frantically and trying to get the message to the Doof to say No but-

"We were just talking about you"

Platyborg facepalmed.

"Oh really? What do you have to say for yourself Platyborg?" Alter Doof glared.

"Grrgr" Was the cyborgs response.

"What did he say?" Doof asked.

"He said the big blabber mouth screwed him" Alt Doof rolled his eye.

"You speak platypus?" Doof raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do" Alt Doof grinned.

"How did you-"

***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

"Oh, what now?" Alt Doof said as he walked over to his huge computer on the wall.

It was flashing 'Incoming Transmission' in big white letters.

Alt Doof answered it.

"Hello" said the person.

"Hi" Platyborg waved.

Alter Doof elbowed the cyborg and spoke.

"Who the heck are you and how did you know the transmission address to this island?"

"That's not important, the important thing is…the platypus"

"The…platypus?"

"Yup"

"I know two platypuses, platypi…platypeople? Whatever, and one of them is a cyborg which is right there" he pointed to Platyborg.

"Alright Platyborg what did you do this time?"

"Why do you always blame me for everything?"

"Maybe if you didn't mess things up all the time I wouldn't have to blame you"

"That's REAL nice! Sure, blame the cyborg for everything! Its not like he has feelings or anything!"

"What are you saying?"

"It'd be nice to hear a 'Good job Platyborg' or a 'Thank you Platyborg' or some kind of appreciation but NO all I hear is 'Your such a screw up Platyborg' and 'Go patrol the city Platyborg!' 'You cant do anything right Platyborg' 'I don't know why I ever made you Platyborg' Just PLATYBORG, PLATYBORG, PLATYBORG! …That's not even my name! My name is PERRY THE PLATYPUS! P-E-R-R-Y T-H-E P-L-A-T-Y-P-U-S! ITS YOUR FAULT IM A CYBORG! YOURS! YOURS! YOURS! I AM SICK OF IT! SICK OF IT! TOTALLY SICK OF IT!"

"…Are you done?" Alt Doof rolled his eye.

"Yup"

Alt Doof turned his attention back to the screen.

"Who are you?"

"I am the most evil, the most diabolical, the most menacing, carnivorous, super villain of all time! I am…

*Drum Roll*

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kha Kha Peu Peu!"

…

Platyborg burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point the cyborg was rolling on the floor laughing.

Regular Doof who was still hanging from the ceiling had to suppress his giggles.

Alter Doof glared at the cyborg who immediately stopped laughing.

"As comical as your name is, I highly doubt your what you say you are"

"Oh really? Well what if I told you I have captured someone who may think otherwise"

"And who is that?"

"Hold on im gonna set this up as a three way chat"

"Who else you gonna add?"

"The OWCA"

"Why would you-"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the OWCA meeting room.

All the animals were seated with MM and Carl who was standing.

"We can't get in contact with Agent P sir, his wrist communicator is disconnected and the tracker in his hat malfunctioned, he won't answer his video phone, and we got an SOS signal from his plane right before it disappeared"

"A plane can't just disappear Carl!"

"I know that sir but- oh wait I think we're getting a transmission"

"Greetings OWCA, I am Kha Kha Peu Peu-"

All the animals, MM and Carl burst out laughing.

"My name isn't that funny!"

"Yea it is!" Platyborg laughed.

"Platyborg?" MM asked.

"The cyborg is the least of your problems" Alt Doof stepped on camera.

(Okay so Alt Doof, The OWCA, and Kha Kha Peu Peu *giggles* are 3 way webcamming, just to make things clear and they can all see each other on their gigantic computer screens)

"What is going on?" MM asked.

"That's what I want to know" Regular Doof said.

"Doofenshmirtz? Is that you? I thought you were kidnapped"

"I am!"

"Then why-"

"Let me explain!" Alt Doof said.

"I kidnapped the other dimension me and now this Kha Kha Peu Peu guy says that he kidnapped someone and then he called you guys so you can hear the conversation too!" Alt Doof said sounding frustrated.

"That is correct, and who I have kidnapped, affects all of you, and is just the beginning of my evil plan!"

"Who'd you get? Some random person?" Alt Doof asked impatiently.

"Oh he is far from some random person, you all know him, he is the one and only…Agent P!"

The camera turned to Perry who was gagged and tied to a chair.

Everyone gasped…except for Alt Doof, he was mad.

"That's not fair! My evil scheme is gonna be ignored now! Theres only one villain who has an evil scheme in this story and that's me!"

"Correction, you WERE the only villain who had an evil scheme in this story, but now I do too, and its bigger than your scheme! You picked the wrong person- er animal to kidnap! No one cares if the other you gets kidnapped, the only one who would care is the one I kidnapped! And I kidnapped him while he was on the way to the island to rescue the other you so HA!"

"So now my evil scheme will be ignored because of your 'supposedly' bigger scheme? Is that correct?"

"That's right"

"You're a douche, you know that?" Alt Doof crossed his arms.

Carl interrupted.

"What exactly IS your evil plan and how does it involve kidnapping Agent P?"

"Its really simple, I'm building a really big and destructive inator, and if anyone tries to come and stop me, the platypus gets it"

"Oh so it's a hostage situation? How nice!" Alt Doof said sarcastically.

"Call it what you want but if I see ANY of you agents at my lair, the platypus is doomed, sayonara, bye-bye, dead, kapish?"

All the agents nodded in horror.

"Good, well I best be going, I got a inator to get up and running"

"Wait! You can't just upstage me like that! Im the main antagonist in this story, not you!" Alt Doof yelled.

"Not anymore your not! Im taking over this story and its going out with a BANG! Mwahahaha!" Kha Kha Peu Peu started to laugh maniacally and the screen went blank.

Now it was just Alt Doof and Platyborg on screen with Doof in the background hanging from the wall.

"CURSE YOU KHA KHA PEU PEU!" Alt Doof yelled.

"Give it a REST already, will ya?" Platyborg said covering his ears.

The screen went blank.

"So what do we do sir?" Carl asked.

"If we intervene then Agent P is doomed, theres nothing we can do Carl" MM shrugged.

Little did everyone know that two little boys were listening in on the whole conversation.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb held up a cookie and sour cream.

"Yup!" Phineas smiled.

**Boys, boys, boys, smh xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Creating a Rescue Mission

**Authors Note: Does there have to be an explanation, or in Doof's case, a "BackStory" for EVERYTHING with you guys? SHEESH! Good thing I thought of an explanation or else this story would have had to be put on hold until I thought of something…LUCKILY I am good at making excuses for things haha THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

**REVIEWS: **

**veryloyalfan: wow first one to review, now I don't gotta wait for you again haha, thanks the baby is super cute and he's healthy which is always good, at the hospital they made us watch a Shaking Baby Syndrome video from the 90's…it was…interesting…**

**spkdog: I know haha!**

**Leopardlover1002: They are gonna kick butt, that's what their gonna do with it! And yea his name is kinda funny…hehe…Kha Kha Peu Peu… xD**

**WordNerb93: That is a good question! Not even Jesus can answer that! Lolz**

**randomfictioner: YOU! I have to extend the chapter now…I hope your happy! Just remember this is all because of you, Mr High-Expectations xD**

**RainbowMoon13: haha didn't see that coming did ya? Lol Lets just say…Alter Doof is pissed xD**

**Turbo Ferbo: THE HORROR!**

**FrostShadowStar: Yes, Ferb HAS crossed the line, as u can see from above…HORROR! Lol wreck havoc xD**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 7: Creating a Rescue Mission

**Extension: Alright you guys randomfictioner has brought to my attention…that their seems to be a teeny tiny hole in my story…dangit…but LUCKILY I am an expert at making excuses for things…**

**Apparently in the show nor in my first fic "The Meeting" Kha Kha Peu Peu and Perry never officially…well… 'met', but I have an answer for that! **

**Remember when Perry took The Beak costume to use against Doofenshmirtz? Well, when Perry got into it Kha Kha Peu Peu saw him and thought it was peculiar and then saw Perry go into mindless pet mode to Phin and Ferb and he wanted revenge on the boys right? So there, ALSO in my fic "The Meeting" he saw the whole fiasco with Rodney and Alter Doof and what not (my reason) …and ALSO in ATSD you guys remember the Robot Riot? Not everyone got their memories erased yuh know, I know that the main characters did but the whole city wasn't right? It was on the fricken news for pete sakes! I mean come on! They didn't erase the minds of the whole city, your telling me that no one in Danville watched the news? Phineas turned on the TV didn't he? And what did the News people say? "There are robots taking over the Tri State Area" or something like that and that other guy "Robots Phil, ROBOTS!" Don't tell me that Kha Kha Peu Peu didn't see that and may have traced it back to the DEI building where he MAY have seen Phineas and Perry going up the building on Perry's grappling hook?**

**Those are all my possible explanations…**

**Make sense? **

**I hope so…**

**Now…**

**Lets get back on track, I will never be mad at any of my reviewers and I wont start now, im not gonna start yellin at you guys to "Not point things out to me" or to "Just be quiet and read my story" I'm not like that, see you guys? I'm awesome like that! x) **

**Alright now I'm getting cocky…haha **

**Don't be afraid to point things out to me so I can fix them, see? Problem solved :) **

**ON WITH IT!**

"He thinks he can just walk in and upstage me? Just like that? I don't think so!"

Alter Doof had been rambling like this for the past who knows how long, Platyborg and Doof were forced to just stay and listen.

Doof whispered to Platyborg.

"Is this what I'm like all the time?"

Platyborg nodded.

"Man, I really gotta hand it to Perry the Platypus, dealing with this for 5 years, I gotta give him props…"

"At least he gets to LEAVE at the end of the day! I have to LIVE with him!" Platyborg whispered back.

Alt Doof kept rambling.

"…He can't just do that! I'll show him…Platyborg!"

"Yes, SIR" the cyborg rolled his eye.

"Release the prisoner and gather some Normbots"

"Why?"

"We have an inator to destroy"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*OWCA HQ*

"Sir, we can't just sit around and do nothing while Kha Kha Peu Peu- *giggles* takes over the city! We have to intervene, its what Agent P would have wanted, if I know Agent P, and I do, he would want us to fight back, no matter what happens to him"

"Your right Carl! Agents, we have some intervening to do!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Ferb, do you have everything we need?"

Ferb nodded.

"Grappling hook?"

Nod.

"Laser gun?"

Nod.

"Bazooka?"

Nod.

"Quick get away plans?"

Nod.

"Blowtorch?"

Nod.

"Mayonnaise?"

Nod.

"Relish?"

Nod.

"Sourcream and Cookies?"

Ferb smiled evilly and nodded.

"Wow…that's terrifying, Operation Rescue Mission is a go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Kool Aid Man's House*

The Kool Aid Man grinned determinedly.

"OH YEA!"

**Wow…even the Kool Aid Man is coming to the rescue…watch out Kha Kha Peu Peu! *Giggles* :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion and a Meeting

**Authors Note: I'm already writing the next story I'm so excited! Im SO excited that I will try to end this story by the weekend so get your reviews in VERY quickly haha, cuz the Trilogy will be posted by this weekend YAY! And in order for the Trilogy to begin, this must end lol sooooo yea.**

**WordNerb93: lol**

**futureauthor13: Just wait until the Trilogy, that's basically what its all about, you guys are gonna love it x)**

**spkdog: Yes, yes he is.**

**veryloyalfan: Theres gonna be a twist with the Kool Aid Guy and Ferb actually and the Trilogy is actually about Platyborg and Alter Doof and its awesome im already writing the 3rd chapter x)**

**Coolguyforever: wow u were REALLY behind haha**

**EvilAntauri: lol I told you guys Ferb scares me xD**

**Nomsworth: lol not quite **

**Leopardlover1002: O.o**

**Resisting the Borg: Thanks! Lol good luck with that**

**FrostShadowStar: My bets go on Ferb, he's the scariest out of them all.**

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL SO THAT THE TRILOGY CAN BEGIN!**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 8: Confusion and a Meeting

Perry sat tied to a chair, he was also gagged.

He couldn't move.

The rope was tied inhumanely tight around his wrists, ankles and middle.

Kha Kha Peu Peu was putting the finishing touches on his inator nearby.

"Its almost done, and then the whole world will bow before the great and evil, Kha Kha Peu Peu! Mwahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally, then he got hit by a chair.

"Ow!"

"Go to the store and get me some more throwing chairs! You took my last one to tie up that duck beaver!" Came a womens voice from another room.

"I'm busy!" Kha Kha Peu Peu called back.

Perry laughed, despite the gag.

"Oh what are YOU laughing at? Duck Beaver! You wont be laughing when my inator works and I'm ruler of the Tri State Area, everyone will pay, they will all pay! For having funner days than me!"

He began to finish working on his inator.

Perry rolled his eyes.

'Ive gotta get out of here…if only I could get out of this rope…' the platypus thought.

"Its almost finished! I just need a test subject…" Kha Kha Peu Peu rubbed his chin in thought.

He then looked at Perry and narrowed his eyes evilly.

"You'll do" he snickered as he went back to work.

Perrys eyes widened as he struggled to get out of the ropes…no use.

'If someones gonna do something, they better do it now'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

***Outside of Kha Kha Peu Peu's lair***

*With Alt Doof*

"…And then we'll get in from here, Alright so are we all clear on the rescue plan?" Alt Doof asked.

The Normbots, Doof and Platyborg all looked confused.

Platyborg spoke.

"Um….no?"

"Good! Lets go then!" Alt Doof exclaimed happily.

"Why are we rescuing the other Dimension me anyway? You said he was a little pest, like me before you turned me into a cyborg, and that he and the other you make you sick and that they can go f- Mmph!"

Alt Doof covered Platyborgs mouth with his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know where he gets these things from…no more TV for you Platyborg…hehe"

Doof just glared at him and crossed his arms.

"What?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With Phineas and Ferb*

"…And then we'll get in from here, alright so we clear on the rescue plan?"

Ferb just looked confused.

"Excellent! We'll have Perry out of there in no time!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With the OWCA*

"…And then we'll get in from here, alright are we all clear on the rescue plan?" Major Monogram asked.

All the agents and Carl looked confused.

Carl spoke.

"Not really, sir"

"Excellent! We'll get Agent P out of there and then we'll be able to go to Slushy Burger to celebrate!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*On the Roof of Kha Kha Peu Peu's hide out*

*With Alter Doof*

"It didn't take us too long to climb to the top, I'm not tired at all" Alt Doof smiled.

Platyborg and Doof finally got to the top of the building and flopped on their stomachs all out of breath.

"So…tired…" Platyborg gasped for air.

"Your so weak" Alt Doof rolled his eye.

"Weak? You made me carry you!" Platyborg yelled.

"And…?"

Platyborg growled at him and tried to attack him but Doof held him back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With Phineas and Ferb*

"Well, it didn't take too long to climb all the way up here, I'm not even tired, oh and thanks for carrying me Ferb"

Ferb was on the ground panting, he gave a thumbs up.

"I knew that body building course would pay off" Phineas smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With the OWCA*

"It didn't take too long for us to get up here, unlike Carl…" MM rolled his eyes at the intern who was on the ground panting.

"Sir…you made me carry you!"

"No excuses Carl!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With Alt Doof*

"I'll kill him!" Platyborg screamed.

"Its not worth it!" Doof screamed at the cyborg, trying to hold him back from attacking his Alter self.

"Just one punch! He deserves it!"

"I know he does but not right now!"

"Selfish Bastard!" the cyborg screamed.

Alter Doof just sat on a nearby crate, filing his nails with a nail file, he looked up.

"I'm sorry Platyborg, did you say something?"

Platyborgs eye twitched.

Doof struggled to keep the cyborg back.

"You son of a bi-!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With the OWCA*

"I'll kill you!"

They heard.

"Carl did you hear that?"

All the agents, MM and Carl turned their attention to the cyborg trying desperately to get out of Doofs grip to attack Alt Doof.

MM raised an eyebrow.

"What the?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*With Phineas and Ferb*

"You selfish bastard!"

They heard.

"Did you hear that Ferb? It sounded like Perry…but more…robotic…"

They turned around.

"Oh its just Platyborg, trying to attack Alter Doof, hey look theres Dr D, he's trying to hold him back, and theres the OWCA, Hey Dr D!" Phineas called.

Doof looked up.

"Oh Hey Phineas!" Doof waved while holding the cyborg back with one arm.

"Dr Doofenshmirtz?" MM asked.

"Major Monobrow?"

"Hey Major Monogram" Phineas waved.

"Boys? Ok what is going on here?" MM demanded.

This time Doof explained.

"We're trying to rescue Perry the Platypus from Kha Kha Peu Peu *giggles* but we got a little…sidetracked" Doof looked down at the cyborg who was still trying to get to Alt Doof.

"Inconsiderate mother-" Platyborg mumbled.

"We were trying to rescue Perry from Kha Kha Peu Peu too *Giggles*" Phineas laughed.

"Well so were we" MM said.

"Quite a coincidence actually" Ferb said in his lovely British accent.

Alt Doof spoke up.

"Not like this meeting hasn't been NICE and all…but I believe we all came here to get the little runt- I mean platypus"

Doof rolled his eyes at his Alter self.

"If you don't like Perry the Platypus so much, why did you come to rescue him hm?"

"I never liked that little _thing_, all you little animals make me _sick_ and I'd love to watch all of you little agents _die_…and suffer" Alt Doof glared at the agents who all hid behind Major Monogram in fear.

"But…that Kha Kha Peu Peu guy cant just steal my spotlight…I will have my revenge on him…even if it means hanging around you little pests…so can we hurry up and get this over with? Because the longer I stay in the same room as you little agents, the more I want to jam all of you in a blender and hit _puree_"

At this point the agents gulped and Peter the Panda wet his fur.

All the other agents glared at Peter as he blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you think I turned the Perry the Platypus of my dimension into a cyborg? I still can't stand to look at that little….._thing_ over there" Alt Doof pointed at Platyborg who growled at him.

Doof spoke up.

"As…wrong…as my alter self is…he's right about one thing…we have to rescue Perry the Platypus, if we work together we can-"

Alter Doof interrupted.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna throw up! You want me to work together with…those dumb little _things_ over there?" Alt Doof pointed at the agents.

The agents growled at him.

"Look other me, they aren't _things _their animals and they have just as much intelligence as you and me, maybe more, if we work together we can-"

"No! I will NOT work with those little pests, its bad enough I gotta help rescue that little runt platypus-"

"THAT'S IT!" Doof yelled as he let go of the cyborg who at this point stopped trying to attack Alter Doof.

Doof stomped up to his alter self.

"I don't know what your deal is! But if you insult Perry the Platypus again, I am gonna KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"Oh sure, defend the little rodent, typical" Alt Doof rolled his eye.

Doof was pissed.

"THAT'S IT IM GONNA-"

He was about to hit his Alter self when Phineas held back his arm and looked up at him and frowned.

Doof sighed.

"Enough of this, we have to rescue Perry the Platypus before its too late, is everyone in?"

"I'm in" Platyborg said.

"Traitor" Alter Doof muttered.

Platyborg frowned.

"What about you guys?" Doof asked the agents.

They all saluted.

"Major Monobrow?"

"Why do you keep calling me tha-"

"Dr Coconut?"

…

Carl spoke.

"I'm in! As long as you never call me that again…"

"Don't count on it" Doof muttered.

"What about us?" Phineas asked.

"Do I really have to ask you guys?" Doof smiled.

"No, no you don't" Phineas grinned.

"I always knew you'd turn traitor Platyborg, your such a_ failure_, I don't even know why I made you"

Platyborg's gaze turned to the ground.

"Why cant you be like him?" Platyborgs voice was barely a whisper.

"What did you say? I don't believe I caught that, say it a little _louder_, for ALL of us to hear" Alt Doof spat.

Platyborg shook his head.

Doof put a hand on Platyborg's shoulder.

Platyborg looked up and half smiled.

Doof spoke.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do"

Doof whispered the plan to everyone, they were all amazed at how well thought out it was.

They weren't going down without a fight…

Especially if it meant saving Perry.


	9. Chapter 9:Ending of a Sequel

**Authors Note: I'm gonna miss you guys I really am…BUT I'm gonna see you when the Trilogy is released on either Sunday or Monday so YAY! :D **

**The last chapter after this will be posted tomorrow or Sunday (depends on reviews) so if u guys get ur reviews in then the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, if not then on Sunday which delays the Trilogy to Monday…after school that is, don't cause a delay! I'm too excited! Its gonna be awesome! And random (as usual, you wouldn't suspect anything else from me would you? Haha!)**

**REVIEWS FOR THE 2ND TO LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY:**

**WordNerb93: Thanks, and yea maybe he was a bit OOC but eh, what are you gonna do? :| **

**futureauthor13: lol Alter Doof seems like the one to torture people…he scares me…but not more than Ferb!**

**Ferb: *Holds up relish***

**THE HORROR! D:**

**veryloyalfan: Its not as sad as your story! Stop making me cry! Its messing up my make up! xD**

…

**(For those of you who don't know…im a girl…lol)**

**Coolguyforever: Your in luck, the Kool Aid Guy is in this chapter…yay!**

**FrostShadowStar: lol yes poor Carl, Ferb and Platyborg, they had to carry their superiors haha yea too bad Doof couldn't hit his Alter Self, but don't worry! Alter Doof totally gets it in the Trilogy! Im so excited ^_^**

**Leopardlover1002: Yes, yes he is.**

**RainbowMoon13: Alter Doof does get it! …in the Trilogy tho, man I sound like one of those over repetitive ads on TV O.o**

**Sammy Heroes: Wow you've never reviewed before, waddup? Have you read the first fic 'The Meeting'? cuz that's important anyways thanks for joining us…..and at the last chapter O.o**

**Well, no matter, Ferb will now show you relish.**

**Ferb: *Holds up Relish***

**spkdog: Thanks! **

**Radar180: Gracias (im taking Spanish for the first time in my life and I got a 98 in it, im so proud of myself :) **

**I cant believe it'll be the last time I say this for this story…*sigh* but at least in the Trilogy I can say "ON WITH THE TRILOGY" ….Wow…im really over doing it aren't I?**

**Yes, yes I am.**

**ON WITH THE SEQUEL! *sniff* im gonna miss sayin that x(**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 9: Ending of a Sequel and Beginning of a Trilogy

"A little more…stop!" Doof whispered to the agents as he was lowered to the floor by rope.

All the agents were out of breath and laying on the ground.

Platyborg looked at Alter Doof.

"I told you, you were fat"

Alter Doof raised his hand and smacked Platyborg upside the head.

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" Platyborg shouted.

"I'll show you animal abuse you little-"

Phineas stepped between them.

"NO ONES hitting ANYBODY" Phineas glared.

"Phineas? Whats going on up there? Are they fighting again?" Doof asked through walkie talkie.

Phineas picked up his walkie talkie.

"Everythings fine, did you find him yet?"

"Not yet…..wait, found him!"

Doof peered out from around the corner and spotted Perry tied to a chair and Kha Kha Peu Peu not too far away working under the inator.

"Its nearly finished! I cant WAIT to try it out on you" Kha Kha Peu Peu snickered.

Doof tiptoed over to Perry.

Perry opened his eyes.

"Mmph-"

"Shhh…im gonna get you out of here ok? Hold still" Doof whispered.

Doof cut the ropes around his middle and then his wrists and ankles and removed the gag.

"Are you okay?"

Perry nodded.

"Okay lets-"

Just then Kha Kha Peu Peu got from under his invention and turned around.

"Done, now lets test it out on- HEY!"

Doof got out his walkie talkie and screamed.

"Been spotted! Need backup NOW!"

"Rodger that!" Phineas responded.

Phineas turned to the agents.

"GO! GO! GO!"

The agents burst through the ceiling.

"I will not be defeated by a bunch of animals!"

"Your right, you won't be, you'll be defeated by ME! TAKE THAT!"

Alter Doof was standing on Platyborgs back as he started blasting downwards.

Alter Doof laughed maniacally.

Platyborg rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy up there! Your weight is enough to deal with! Now your gonna make me deaf!"

Alter Doof glared at the cyborg and kicked him.

"Ow!"

Which caused a malfunction in his rocket boosters.

"Nice going fatty"

They crash landed to the ground with Alt Doof laying on top of Platyborg.

"And NOW your crushing me! Get off!"

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna stay here"

"Dude, get off!"

"No, I don't think I will"

"I can't breath!"

"Too bad"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I told you agents not to interfere!"

He aimed the inator at the agents and started blasting.

All the agents took cover behind furniture.

"Now for the platypus!"

He aimed the inator at Perry who was standing next to Doof.

Doof pulled Perry behind him protectively.

"You'll have to get through me first!"

"Okay"

Doof was blasted aside.

"Ow! I didn't mean it literally! That hurt!"

"Oh please, your lucky that blast didn't kill you, it was just set to stun, lets see what happens when we turn it to KILL"

He aimed it at Perry who backed away.

"Not if I can help it! Ferb NOW!" Phineas shouted.

Ferb kicked Kha Kha Peu Peu down and stood over him, grinning evilly.

Ferb held up a blowtorch, a jar of peanut butter and mayonnaise, some sour cream and a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie….and….a jelly donut.

Kha Kha Peu Peu gulped.

Everyone covered their eyes.

**WARNING: The following scene is very violent and must not be shown or described to people under the age of 900,000,000 yep not even Jesus can see this.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kha Kha Peu Peu lay on the floor with bruises from head to toe.

"Ohhhh…" he complained.

Everyone uncovered their eyes.

Phineas put his hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Nice job Ferb, although I still don't know how that works…where'd you learn that anyway? You think you can teach me?"

"Well actually I have a mentor"

"You do?" Phineas asked in disbelief "Who?"

"OH YEA!"

The wall burst in.

"The Kool Aid Guy?" Phineas raised an eyebrow.

The Kool Aid Guy walked over and put a hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"He taught me everything I know"

"Wow…" Phineas stared.

Everyone just stared in disbelief and utter confusement.

"Get off me!"

Everyone looked over at Alt Doof and Platyborg.

Alt Doof was still sitting on Platyborg and refusing to get off.

"No thanks, I'm good"

"Well I'm not"

"And I should care about this because…?"

"Your crushing me!"

"Again…why should I care?"

"Get off!"

"I'll get off when I'm good and ready" Alt Doof crossed his arms.

"Fine"

Platyborg waited.

…

"Ready yet?"

"Nope"

"Oh, Come on!" Platyborg shouted in frustration.

"I'm not ready yet"

"Well when will you be ready?"

"When you decide not to be a failure"

Platyborg started to cry.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Platyborg sobbed. "Your always mean to me, and call me names! Its not fair! You treat me so badly!"

"If I treat you so badly then how come you don't leave?"

"Because! …Because…after my mind control was gone…I…I couldn't go back to my host family after that…I couldn't even go back to the OWCA…not because they all didn't want me…its because they all think I'm cooler as a cyborg…my owners wanted to add some adjustments to me and they think I'm MUCH cooler now then I was back when I was regular…and the OWCA…I'm like a secret weapon to them…they only like what you made me…not me…your the only one who treats me…like me…not like some super cool robot or a powerful weapon…just…me…that's why I never left…that and you won't let me leave…at all…for anything…I have no freedom, I'm always being followed by either you or the Normbots""

"That's not true, I let you go to the bathroom by yourself"

"No you don't! You follow me in there! "

"Okay, Okay, I'll try not to treat you so badly…and to give you SOME freedom…sometimes…"

"Doof!"

"I'm not gonna give you full freedom Platyborg! It'll just end badly"

"How?"

"You'll find out in the Trilogy…wait what?"

Everyone gasped.

"Doof…you just said there was gonna be a trilogy to this story…" Platyborg raised an eyebrow.

"I know…theres only one way out of this…RUN!"

Alt Doof bolted and opened a portal and ran to it.

"But I thought you wanted to get your own revenge on Kha Kha Peu Peu"

"Forget that! If we don't get out of here then we'll be stuck in the Trilogy!"

"Actually the Trilogy takes place in the 2nd Dimension with us as the main characters…" Platyborg gasped. "AH! Why did I just say that?"

"I don't know! Lets get out of here!"

They ran through the portal.

…

"Man, I feel bad for them…they don't know that the author has a portal remote…at least none of us are in the Trilogy, right Ferb?" Phineas sighed happily.

**Oh but you are.**

"We are?"

**You guys MAY be making some appearances.**

"How many?"

**Some.**

"Who mainly?"

**You, Ferb, Perry and Doof, mainly Perry tho he's got a major part but not till later.**

Perry look horrified.

"I am SO sorry" Doof put a hand on Perry's shoulder.

Perry still look horrified.

"Theres only one way out of this Perry the Platypus…" Doof started.

_What? Tell me I'll do anything!_

"RUN!"

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doof bolted.

…

That just left the OWCA agents, Carl, MM, Kha Kha Peu Peu and the Kool Aid Guy.

"Now what, sir?"

"We should probably take Kha Kha Peu Peu to jail…and get out of here because the Kool Aid guy is really freaking me out…"

"At least we're not in the Trilogy right, sir?"

"Thank goodness for that right Carl?"

**Well actually-**

"RUN!"

The agents, MM, and Carl grabbed Kha Kha Peu Peu and bolted.

**Haha **

That just left the Kool Aid Guy.

**Hey Kool Aid Guy. **

"Yeah?"

**Do you think you can help me out with something?**

"Um sure"

**Excellent…mwahahahaha…to the other Dimension!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Authors Note: I gotta post this quick….sooooo sadly this is the last chapter BUT the trilogy should be up this week so YAY!**

**Reviews: (for the last time)**

**WordNerb93: liked the twist? Haha **

**Leopardlover1002: Yes, yes there is**

**veryloyalfan: I hope I catch them too, man that cyborg is fast**

**EvilAntauri: thanks**

**sldlovespandf15: watch out for the trilogy, it'll be up sometime this week**

**spkdog: it'll be up sometime this week, look out for it! **

**AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER ON THIS WEEK, PEACE! :D**

The Meeting: Sequel: Chapter 10: Epilogue

***2nd Dimension***

Platyborg and Alt Doof were hiding behind some overturned tables and wearing camouflage helmets.

Alt Doof was looking out binoculars.

"She wont be able to get us here Platyborg"

"That's a relief"

***BOOM***

"Oh no…she got past the first barrier"

"Doof…I'm scared" Platyborg held on to his middle.

"Don't be, she cant get past the second barrier, we're safe"

***BOOM***

"That doesn't make any sense…how could she…no matter NO ONE can get past the third barrier…"

***BOOM* **

Alter Doofs eye widened.

"How is she doing that?"

Platyborg started to cry.

"No Platyborg, everythings gonna be ok, there are 2 more barriers left, she can't possibly get through those, everythings gonna be ok"

***BOOM***

"We have to get out of here!" Platyborg started to get up.

"No, Platyborg!" Alt Doof pulled him back down to a crouching position.

"But theres only one more barrier left!"

"She can't possibly get through the last one, it's the strongest out of them all, its impossible" Alter Doof's eye widened "Unless…"

"What? Unless what?"

"No…"

"What? Tell me!"

"I should've known…"

"What? Should've known what?"

"I should've known that-"

"OH YEA!"

The last barrier burst open.

**I should've known you'd try to block me from coming.**

"And I should have known that you'd have the Kool Aid Guy help you AND that you'd use mustard" Alter Doof crossed him arms,

**Yes, yes you should have.**

"Its just like you to do something like that…so evil"

**Yeah well, I take it that you aren't giving up without a fight right? **

"Wrong"

**What?**

"Even I know who has the upper hand here, and its you, very well then, we surrender"

**Really?**

"Yep"

"WHAT?" Platyborg shouted in disbelief "We're just gonna surrender? Just like that?"

"We don't have a choice, we can't escape the author"

"We can't?"

"Nope…so what do you say? Truce?" He reaches out his hand.

**Truce…so what made you surrender so easily? Was it the Kool Aid Man? Or my awesomeness? Or the mustard?**

"Well…I'm a reasonable man…I can tell when I've been…BEAT!" He throws a type of liquid on me.

**Hey! **

"Run Platyborg!"

They start to run.

**What was that? Acid?**

"It was Holy Water" Alt Doof calls back.

**Ah! Even worse!**

They both get into a hover car.

"I'll never be in that Trilogy NattyMc! NEVER! Mwahahahaha!" He laughs maniacally as they drive off.

**You may think this is the end…but it is only the beginning…mwahahahaha…**

**Authors Note: Look out for the Trilogy you guys, its gonna be called 'The Meeting: Trilogy' **

…**Man I have bad naming skills…I feel like I rushed the Sequel Ending…sorry you guys…but the Trilogy is gonna be great…and guess what? Its probably gonna be REALLY long…and I think its never ending…THINK…idk…its pretty much one-shots about Alter Doof and Platyborg in the 2nd Dimension and its gonna be great…I can tell…Until then…NattyMc is out! PEACE!**

**(I gotta go hunt down Alt Doof and Platyborg…with Relish, Sour Cream, Peanut Butter, Mayonnaise, a Cookie and a Jelly donut, yup…..and mustard.)**


End file.
